


if you were Dracula / I'd let you take a bite

by charleybradburies



Series: Carmilla Countdown Challenge 2015 [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Begging, Canon Related, Canon Relationships, Carmilla Countdown, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female-Centric, Femslash, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mild Kink, Nicknames, No Smut, POV Female Character, POV Laura Hollis, Post-Season/Series 01, References to Canon, Teasing, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>I know you didn't do everything for me, but I just...</i>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Carmilla Countdown Challenge Day #3: Favorite Season One Scene<br/>+<br/>femslash100 Drabble Cycle #11: Kink - Table 10A: Prompt #2: Begging</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	if you were Dracula / I'd let you take a bite

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the great song "Dracula" by Bea Miller.
> 
> I had trouble picking a scene, particularly to write more on, but then I realized...that kiss, man.
> 
> Also the "even you deserve more" speech is iconic and my fave monologue of like, most of the things ever. So it's got a little s/o here, too.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, fellow Creampuffs! <3

"Silly cupcake," Carmilla moans, hand coming up to oh-so-gently press against Laura's throat as her hot breath mists across the skin above her clavicle.

She's still moving with fragility, but whether that's because she fears hurting Laura or to give Laura a chance to recoil or run full speed ahead, Laura can't tell. "Of _course_ it's all been for you."

Carmilla's lips dance down towards her shoulder, their kisses light but only reluctantly leaving her skin.

"How couldn't it be? You deserve better. You _deserve_ more," Carmilla continues to whisper, and as touching as this...confession (it certainly isn't a conversation anymore) is, Laura's got a swelling need for redirection.

"Then give me _more,"_ she pants, winding an arm around Carmilla's back and stepping backwards until her legs knock into the side of her bed and she trips back onto it. Carmilla's too well-balanced to actually fall with her, but she seems to know what Laura's doing and moves to the side closest to the wall, kissing her again once they're lying parallel to each other. 

Laura slips one of her legs underneath Carmilla's and jerks her closer by the flimsy fabric of her lacy shirt; she can feel Carmilla smiling through their kiss, but Carmilla doesn't make any explicit advances, so it's left to Laura to slide her hands from the brunette's butt to the clasp of her tight leather pants...which she can't get open.

"Please," she whimpers weakly, and feels Carmilla smirk. _Dangit._

"What was that, cupcake?"


End file.
